La casita del lago
by Esme Anne Platt de Cullen
Summary: Ella comenzó a gritar, despertando a sus padres y a su hermana, cuando ellos llegaron a su cuarto no encontraron nada más solo a Esme gritando histéricamente... Pequeño cuento de Carlisle


_**La casita del lago**_

En el año 1740, vivía una familia en la ciudad de New York: la Familia Platt Evenson. Ellos eran cuatro: La Sra. Y el Sr. Evenson y sus dos hermosas hijas de 16 años: Esme y Jane; ellas eran muy distintas. Esme era alta, tenía el cabello ondulado de un hermoso color caramelo, unos grandes ojos color chocolate, bella, risueña, tímida, bondadosa, cariñosa, humilde y amada por todos.

En cambio Jane era bajita, rubia, con unos ojos color rojo, bella, extrovertida, superficial, y muy sociable. Ellas trataban de llevarse bien frente a sus padres, pero en el fondo Jane odiaba a Esme y está no entendía el porque, si jamás le había dado razones para hacerlo.

Llegadas las vacaciones de verano, como todos los años, las jóvenes ansiaban salir a distraerse un poco. Jane anhelaba ir a Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania o tan siquiera a Canadá. En cambio a Esme quería ir a unas cascadas, alguna montaña, a la casa de su abuela, a donde fuera, a ella no le importaba; así estuviese en el mismo infierno, siempre y cuando estuviera con su familia.

Sus padres les anunciaron, que habían comprado una casita en el lago Ontario. Jane estaba enojada y Esme muy feliz; a pesar de los tantos ruegos que Jane les dio a sus padres ellos no cedieron. Todos hicieron sus maletas y esa misma tarde partieron al lago.

Llegaron en la noche y las chicas cansadas subieron de inmediato para escoger una habitación. Jane no paraba de quejarse, de las malas condiciones del lugar, en cambio Esme no le encontraba defecto alguno.

A media noche Esme despertó ya que algo no la dejaba dormir. Bajo a la sala y fuera de la casa vio pasar una silueta; algunos hubieran tenido miedo pero ella sintió curiosidad por lo que fuese que estuviera afuera. Salió de la casa y durante un buen rato se la paso caminando alrededor de la casa buscando algo que hubiera causado la silueta que había visto. Se dio vuelta dispuesta a regresar a casa, pero se llevó un gran susto al saber que no estaba sola.

Frente a ella estaba un joven de no más de 18 años, alto, con cabello rubio que prometía ser suave y sedoso al tacto, unos grandes ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro "Te eh estado esperando, durante mucho tiempo" le dijo el abrazándola por la cintura "Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención" le contestó Esme, a pesar de que apenas y se conocieran a simple vista, ella sentía que hacía mucho que ya lo conocía.

Pasaron casi toda la noche hablando de cosas que no tenían demasiada importancia, Esme le preguntó su nombre, más el le dijo "Tu ya lo sabes". Comenzaba a amanecer y Esme tenía que llegar a su casa o sino sus padres se preocuparían "Debo irme" le dijo el joven antes de que diera media vuelta y comenzara a alejarse caminando "¿Volverás cierto?" le preguntó Esme, el se dio vuelta para verla y sonrió "Todas las noches" le dijo el tiernamente.

Y así fue.

Esme salía todas las noches y se adentraba en el bosque de un costado de su casa, después de cinco minutos caminando se topaba con aquel joven misterioso, del cual aún no sabía su nombre. Cada noche él, le llevaba un regalo diferente: unos pendientes de diamante, una pulsera de oro, una peineta con pequeños diamantes incrustados de color rojo y al final una camafeo en forma de ovalo que adentro tenía una foto de ella, aunque allí se veía un poco diferente ya que en la foto tenía el cabello negro y no su hermoso color caramelo.

Una noche antes de irse Esme se fue a despedir de él "Te he esperado por más de un siglo, estoy dispuesto a esperar más por ti" Esme sintió mucha ternura al escuchar las palabras que le había dicho el joven y le dijo un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

Regresó al amanecer y se topo con un ancianito que le iba a dar mantenimiento a la casa una vez que su familia se fuera. "Buenos días" saludo Esme "Buenos días, señorita" le contestó el ancianito. Esme estaba por retirarse a su casa, pero sintió curiosidad y le preguntó "Disculpe, ¿usted sabe cómo se llama el joven rubio?" ella imagino que el también iba a trabajar con el ancianito con el mantenimiento "¿Qué joven señorita?" le preguntó el confundido "El joven rubio, el que siempre viene en la noche" "Señorita, ¿qué acaso no conoce la historia de este lugar?" ella negó con la cabeza.

"Hace más o menos un siglo, aquí en esta misma casa vivía una familia, la familia Evenson Masen. Ellos tenían una hija llamada Elizabeth, Elizabeth Evenson Masen"

"¿Elizabeth Evenson Masen?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Si, ¿sabe algo de ella?"

"Ella era mi abuela" le contestó Esme melancólicamente.

"Ella salía cada noche al bosque, y un día se encontró con el joven Carlisle Cullen" Esme comenzó a recordar, cosas que ni siquiera ella había vivido, el nombre de Carlisle Cullen fue la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Al parecer si lo conocía… pero no en esta vida. "Con el paso el tiempo, se iban conociendo más y más, hasta que se comprometieron. El día de la boda se halló a Elizabeth muerta, a las orillas de este lago, pasando el bosque. El joven Carlisle desdichado, desapareció y nadie volvió a saber más de él, ni siquiera su cuerpo se ha encontrado. Por eso casi nadie viene aquí" Esme quedo sorprendida por la historia, y su mente siguió recordando: se veía en un espejo vestida de novia, se le veía feliz, luego veía como comenzaba a caminar hacia un lugar pero de repente comenzó a correr, se escuchaba como la perseguían y luego un fuerte dolor se presentó a su cabeza. Esme la tomó entre sus manos y sin motivo alguno se cayó su camafeo que traía colgando.

El ancianito se puso sus lentes y se agacho con cuidado para recogerlo, el camafeo cayo abierto, dejando a la vista la foto de la "Esme" pero con el cabello negro. En eso el ancianito se quedo en un tipo de shock y rápidamente de su bolsillo una foto y se la enseño a Esme. Ella se quedó perpleja al ver la foto: estaba allí en la foto, abrazada al joven rubio, a Carlisle, pero estaba vestida de diferente forma, con un vestido con mucho volumen y Carlisle con un traje negro, parecía como si estuvieran en una fiesta. "¿Porqué tiene una foto de mi?" le preguntó Esme "Esa no es usted, señorita" "Es mi abuela" susurro Esme "Carlisle era mi hermano, señorita" le dijo el ancianito.

Esme asustada por que creía que se había estado frecuentando con un fantasma, entró rápido a su casa y se encerró en su habitación; se escondió debajo de las cobijas "¿Por qué no llegaste a la boda amor?" Escuchó cómo le decía Carlisle allí en su habitación, se descubrió temerosa de que estuviera allí y efectivamente se hallaba pero vestido de un traje negro y con una cara de sufrimiento, de tristeza.

Ella comenzó a gritar, despertando a sus padres y a su hermana, cuando ellos llegaron a su cuarto no encontraron nada más solo a Esme gritando histéricamente.

Regresaron a su casa y desde ese entonces Esme vivió con miedo el resto de su vida, todas las noches tenía pesadillas con el joven Carlisle y al despertar él se hallaba en su habitación a los pies de su cama "¿Porqué no llegaste a la boda amor?" siempre le preguntaba a ella.

Su vida no volvió a ser la misma, todo gracias a _"La casita del lago"_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Bueno, este es otro cuento que realice en la escuela. Ojala y les hayá gustado. Espero sus comentarios ;) _

_P.D: Espero y tengan paciencia con el fic de "A thousand years" ya que se me corto la inspiración. Eh tratado de seguir escribiendo, pero no me sale el cap. Ojala entiendan. Los invito a pasar por mis otras historias ;)_


End file.
